Accidental
by Argentum Lupus
Summary: Just a little fic about Lily and James, This is really sorta a tester if ya'll like it I'll write more.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Kale Weatherall; and the none existent plot.  
  
  
Lily looked in front of her and sighed, there was enough work from this week to last until the end of the term! Sixth year was said to be not so bad but in Lily's opinion it was the worst. I mean sure, homework was fine but when you had so much that you barely got 5 hours of sleep at night, that was pretty bad.  
  
"Hey Lil" Sirius said entering the Gryffindor common room. "How's life treating ya?"  
  
"Homework homework homework, if I had more homework I think that I'd choke up or something"  
  
"yeah I know what you mean, with homework and pranks and food I barely have time to sleep" Remus added helpfully as he entered the room.  
  
Lily tried hard to keep from laughing, "Pranks and food is that all you boys think about? I mean what about..... ummm....." she trailed off.  
  
"See ya can't find nothing else." Siruis said gleefully, "It's all about pranks and food-"  
  
"QUIDDITCH"  
  
"Well yeah quidditch is important too and so is sleep and so is pranks and food. Truthfully homework doesn't even really matter I mean..." Siruis rumbled on.  
  
"No I have quidditch practice, oh man the team's gonna kill me!!!" she started shoving her books into her bag. "ahh no, wait, I'll leave this here," she looked up at Siruis "I'm going up to get on my practice robes, and can you just watch this stuff?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever"  
  
Lily ran upstairs and came down shortly. "And no copying!!" she shouted as she ran out the door.  
  
  
'oh man Oh man Oh man what am I gonna do? it's not even our fourth quidditch practice of the year and I'm late, Late!! and here I'm the captain of the team!' Lily was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the stern-faced professor around the corner. She ran into her full tilt, and her broom went flying.  
  
"Oh I'm so so sorry professor McGonagall I wasn't looking"  
  
"Well that's obvious, but what isn't so, is why you were running in the hallway"  
  
"I was doing my Transfiguration homework when I realized I was late for practice, I am really, really sorry" Lily was fidgeting nervously waiting for McGonagall to release her.  
  
"It's nice to hear that you have been doing homework my dear, but practice, if my memory serves me correctly as it usually does, isn't for another half hour"   
  
Lily slapped her forehead, "That's right, today was the first day this year that it was later then usual, I am really truly sorry professor. I forgot completely but if all is well, I should be going about now anyways," she looked hopeful "Always a good idea to be early"  
  
"Yes, run along my dear and do remember to finish that essay."  
  
"Of course professor."   
  
Lily sighed as she walked on to the quidditch field. Life was just too harsh these days. Not only did she have a full dedication to quidditch, but she was also a prefect, as well as being into to the Taofe, an ancient wizard instrument that took years to master. She was taking an extra falconing class that took up the rest of her "free" time. Then as always there was the normal problem of keeping her grades up. It was all very disheartening and often she wondered how she managed to stay out of the dark depths of depression.  
  
As she looked down at the broom in her hands she had an sudden notion. Dropping the box containing the quidditch balls she started running towards the stands. She lept up the stairs to the top, of which was only about 90 meters of the ground. Running the length of the stands she jumped off. Sailing through the air a moment before, feeling the pull of gravity. Lily was, for an instant, free as one of the hawks she trained, and with out even a broom to support her. Quickly her sane side kicked in and she pulled her silver arrow under her, but not before she felt hard impact.  
  
  
  
  
James was at the moment quite busy and didn't want to be disturbed by the girl, four years younger than him.  
  
"Ja-ames" the girl whined, pulling on his sleeve. "Please I really need your help, and mom said that you would help me when I needed it"   
  
The handsome boy of sixteen years looked up from the book he was reading "Huh? she sure didn't tell ME that." James muttered, "In fact, she told me specifically she wanted no less than ten OWLs this year. Now what would you say to her if you stopped me from studying because you needed help on your homework?"  
  
"She'd say that you probably weren't doing your homework anyways and she'd be right." Kale Weatherall said as he approached the library table. "That's a quidditch book, and I know it because my name is on the back of it."   
James looked at Kale sheepishly, "I didn't think you would really mind," he said to the Gryffindor 6th year. "But speaking of quidditch, don't you think we should head out for practice?"   
  
"But practice isn't for another half-"  
  
"Well I guess we'll see you around Jasmine" James said to his sister, cutting Kale off. With that he quickly walked out of the library with Kale in step behind him.  
  
"What was that whole dispute about?"  
  
"Oh Jasmine wanted help on her DADA homework, something about Grindylows."  
  
Kale suddenly stopped and groaned "I forgot to turn in my DADA homework for when I was out, I even did it, oh crap! I gotta go see if I can turn it in late. Meet you at practice" Kale called as he hurried off down the hall.  
  
"Well I guess that's were I'll go." James muttered to himself and went to get his broom. As he walked into the Gryffindor common room he was suddenly faced with a very happy Sirius, and a very happy Sirius normally meant a very unhappy someone else. "What did you do this time Sirius?"  
  
"Nothing" Sirius replied trying to look innocent, and needless to say failing miserably.  
  
"It wouldn't have anything to do with Mrs. Norris, would it?"  
  
"No" Sirius crooned, entirely happy with himself. James looked at Remus for confirmation and he shook his head.  
  
"Snape?"  
  
"No," another head shake from Remus.  
  
James narrowed his eyes, "Who?"  
  
"Miss Lily Evans" Sirius grinned, "and before you get your knickers in a bunch, all I did was copy her homework, and she gave me the idea." James simply rose his eyebrows and continued upstairs.   
  
After changing into his practice robes James grabbed his Silver Arrow from his trunk and he opened the window and flew down to the quidditch field. What he saw there almost sent him out of his skin.   
  
There at the end of the Gryffindor stands was team captain Lily Evans and she was throwing herself off the quidditch stands! She was crazy! With the speed and agility of many quidditch years James threw himself forward and dove down to meet Lily in her fall. He managed to grasp the main bulk of her body and deliver themselves to the ground. James tumbled off his broom and unintentionally dropped Lily.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he roared, "I realize that you may be busy and you may be feeling depressed and you may be unhappy but what the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
At first Lily was dumbfounded, she was still in her little flying fantasy but soon she realized what he was assuming, he thought she was trying to commit suicide, and with her broom in hand at that! Lily tried with, no success, to stifle the laughter that burst out.  
  
"I was- I was" She laughed some more "I was just having some fun" she explained, not too clearly. "I was getting on my broom when you came barreling down and hit me."  
  
James looked somewhat confused, "Wha-?"  
  
Lily took pity on him. "It's a crazy thing I do sometimes, I jump off of some high point to feel the drop, ya know? the thrill. Then at the last moment I pull broom under me."  
  
"Allright then" he still looked somewhat concerned for her sanity. "I apologize for interrupting your little umm game."  
  
"It's no problem, in fact it's a good thing your here early, I wanted to show you this new move I found." Lily pulled out "Quidditch-not quite so weekly" and started flipping through the pages.  
  
"Whoa, you get "Quidditch" man, I'm jealous."   
  
"Yeah my mom gave it to me for my birthday, here we go it's called the 'Wronski feint' It was actually created years ago, but hasn't been used for centuries." she drawled on, as James leaned over to look on.  
  
  
  
A/N Just a small teaser, if you like the style or where it's going let me know. If you think it really needs improvement review, if you like it review. Or (if it suits you) don't review, I'll probably continue anyways.  
-Argentum_Lupus 


End file.
